My Demons Can Swim
by AConstantAngel
Summary: Middle school a and it's charmingness:/ but yeah, only SOME of this really happened, but it's a story of friendship, abuse, depression, and maybe a little love...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, quick authors note; this is not all fiction, and it isn't a happy story, but it's my story and it has to be told. I know that it sounds selfish, but writing is the only way to deal with everything that's going on right now... But without further a due, ladies, gentlemen, I present: My Demons Can Swim Ashley's POV It's just after winter break, and I finally got an iPod! It's embarrassing enough to be the only girl without a phone, and though I've always been popular without trying, something inside me has changed this year. No, I take that back; something on the outside has changed. I am quiet though I am one of the loudest, craziest people you could ever meet. I can make friends without even trying within a 30 second basis, and I have my own style that everyone loves to try to copy (btw it's really annoying, don't be a copycat.) But back to the point, I finally got an iPod and the first thing I did was upload a texting app. I gave my number to all my friends, so we can talk now and I do t have to email my teacher every time I get confused about homework. 2 Months Later Christine's POV Ashley seems so much more sad than she was before winter break, I hope everything's ok... I muse. Ugh, Christine, don't worry, she'll be fine, stop being such a buzzkill. Fine, conscience, be that way. I inwardly laugh at my habit of having arguments with my conscience. My friends and I found it hilarious when I told them, and Ashley confessed that sometimes when she has too much energy and nothing to do she has arguments with her reflection. We used to laugh all the time, but whatever's going on with Ashley has definitely brought down the spirits of the group, considering she used to be the most smiley, go-happy-go-lucky, optimistic, will-laugh-at-the-lamest-joke-ever, person in our group. Oh well, I hope she gets whatever's wrong sorted out. I am broken out of my thoughts by Riley, who runs up to me and yells "Guess what guess what guess what guess WHAT!" "RILEY OMG WHAT!" I yell back "PANIC! AT THE DISCO ASHLEY GOT TICKETS FOR ALL OF US TO SEE THEM!" " WAIT WHAT? HOW?!" Riley calmed down enough to stop yelling and Mr. Peartree gives us a funny look and I snort, trying to hold back my laughter. "So you know how she loves to sing, right?" "Yah..." "Well she did this audition thingy for singing at a ballgame!" "And..." I say, obviously not getting the point. "OMG YOURE SO SLOW! IT WAS ALSO A COMPETITION TO GET P!ATD TICKETS AND SHE WON!" Now Mr. Peartree was listening in, because, being the most radically awesome teacher that he is, he also love PATD. "Awe... Am I not invited?" "Nope!" Riley said, not very sad about having to break the news to him. "Well, there goes your chance at extra credit." He huffed jokingly... "Awe darn, my life's been wasted!" I joke. I can't wait to see Ashley! Ashley's POV "And don't you ever, EVER, talk to me that was again!" Adam roared after swinging his fist into my side. We were alone in the PE hallway, which was deserted because of some stupid field trip. "I am your boyfriend and you will respect me." He hissed in my ear, always kicking me where the bruises won't show, and I would never dare to show them to anyone. He had told me so many times that he will find me if I do, and I know that he isn't lying! "No one loves you, no one WANTS you, except me." His low, deep voice rattling and making my spine shiver, as cliche as it sounds. With a final kick, he walks to the 7th grade hall. I got into this messed up relationship a month ago, and the only reason I said yes was because of all the threats. As un empowering as it sounds, he is older and stronger and not afraid to throw a punch. What can I, a 5"4 6th grader do against a 6"3 7th grader. It's frightening really. I feel the tears rush into my eyes, but I can't cry. If I cry he will only hurt me more. I don't care if he punches me, but I can't stand his words. But they're true, and everyone knows it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley's POV "And don't you ever, EVER, talk to me that was again!" Adam roared after swinging his fist into my side. We were alone in the PE hallway, which was deserted because of some stupid field trip. "I am your boyfriend and you will respect me." He hissed in my ear, always kicking me where the bruises won't show, and I would never dare to show them to anyone. He had told me so many times that he will find me if I do, and I know that he isn't lying! "No one loves you, no one WANTS you, except me." His low, deep voice rattling and making my spine shiver, as cliche as it sounds. With a final kick, he walks to the 7th grade hall. I got into this messed up relationship a month ago, and the only reason I said yes was because of all the threats. As un empowering as it sounds, he is older and stronger and not afraid to throw a punch. What can I, a 5"4 6th grader do against a 6"3 7th grader. It's frightening really. I feel the tears rush into my eyes, but I can't cry. If I cry he will only hurt me more. I don't care if he punches me, but I can't stand his words. But they're true, and everyone knows it. Riley's POV I wait for Ashley to walk into Spanish class. I see her blonde, slightly curly hair (naturally) and her trademark colored jeans and blue hoodie, and she looks so unexcited! "Why the fuck are you not as excited as I am!?" I yell as I jump in her back. " Let's not use those words Riley..." Señora Lila says in a warning tone. Ashley winces, probably cause she doesn't want to get in trouble, but whatevs! "Oh, I just ran into someone I really didn't want to see in the halls..." Ashely's mouth is twisting up, which means she's either really upset, or hiding part of the truth. It's kinda funny, she can lie amazingly if it's an entire lie (she wants to be an actor, which is fitting) but if she's telling part of a lie, she can't mask it. "Ashley, what's wrong!" I'm pretty sure that she's upset because tears are in her eyes, which is really weird because I've never seen her cry before. Ashley's POV I just shake my head, trying to mask the buildup of emotions and trying not to cry. Adam is in this class (second block) and he won't be happy if he sees me crying. And it's essential to keep him happy. "Ashley?" Riley says; I can hear the concern in her voice. "Ashley," she repeats "Ashley, are you ok?" Oh no! Is it that obvious?! Frantically I think of a lie. "Oh, I was just up all night working on the social studies project..." I stifle a giggle as I see Riley's face cloud with worry about the project. "Wait, that was due TODAY?!" She shrieks. "Actu-" "I totally thought it was due THURSDAY!" "RILEY! It isn't due till then I jus-" "Well why did you do it then?" I sigh and try not to take on my I'm-getting-really-annoyed-I'm-gonna-talk-slowly-now-and-try-not-to-explode voice. "I just got the dates mixed up, but I was up till like 3 in the morning so I'm not my usual chipper self." I'm amazing at lying when it's about something that I really need to cover, like the bruises. Eventually the bruises will go away and I won't need to hide them, but there will always be more bruises to hide. My demon walks in the class and says, "Hey, whatsup babe?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Christine's POV Ashley and Adam had to leave the class for some reason. Maybe Ashley wasn't feeling well, because she let out a little cough that sounded like a muffled shriek. Why is she always scared all the time? I mean, the only thing she's really afraid of is bugs. I wonder what's bugging her. "Heeeelllloooo? Anybody hoooome?" "Oh, hey Ashley, yah I'm good just thinking." "Oh, well, did you hear the news?!" "Hmmm, what news?" "We get to see Panic! in a WEEK!" "Oh yeah! Sorry I'm just thinking bout some stuff" OMG STUPID! You can't let her think you were worried about her! I mentally slap myself for being an idiot. Shut up conscience, let me think of a cover up! As I'm thinking these things Ashley's face falls, and she says, "Do you know?" "Yeah, Riley told me we were going a little while ago." For some reason her face suddenly just bounces up and she grins, trying to cover up her moments of worriedness and seriousness. I wonder what's going on... I think I'm going to find out, and thus I formed a plan. Riley's POV After Ashley and Adam went outside one of Adams friends comes up to me and says, "We need to talk." Ramin's POV I have to tell someone, and Riley, though she is a loudmouth sometimes, is my best option. Riley's POV It's lunchtime and I'm wasting time to talk to my friends standing here waiting for Ramin to come out and talk about whatever he wanted to talk about. "Hey," he says, and his sweetness completely washes away all annoyance. "Hi, what did you need to talk about?" It's about Ashley and Adam..." He hesitates. "Why, is something wrong, is Adam planning to break up with her?" "No no no! It's... A lot worse than that." I gasp and wait for him to continue. "Well, just let me explain this without any interruptions and then you can ask away. Adam had to threaten Ashley to get her to go out with him because he totally creeps her out. He told her if she didn't he would kill her. She started going out with him and he feels like he has to get a grip on her somehow, so he..." His voice caught in his throat and he is looking behind me horrified. "What? Does Adam do?" "Yes Ramin, I would like to hear this." Behind me, with his hand now on my shoulder is Adam. Ramin's POV Crap, I have to get Riley out of here. "Um, Raoul," I say, using Adams real name, "can we talk this later, it's time for lunch." "Oh, of course." Adam/Raoul says with a sneer. He walks off, but turns around like he forgot to say something. "Ramin," he begins, "don't get yourself hurt. We wouldn't want that." Adam is threatening me, I know his style, and I know I have to watch my back. But Ashley is my main priority right now. My love for her is my demon. Flash Back It's the first day of school. "I see we have two Christine's this year." Me. Peartree says with a thoughtful look. "Oh, you can call me Ashley, it's my middle name, I don't mind." Christine said. Christine is such a talented singer. 


End file.
